Modern wireless local area networks (LANs) offer convenient access to networking resources, particularly for environments where mobile clients such as, cell phones, tablets, and/or laptop computers, are prevalent. In public areas and/or other facilities in which groups can gather, such as, for example, conference rooms, meeting areas, and/or classrooms, wireless networking permits convenient and easily scalable access to network resources. Moreover, wireless networks further permit the control of network appliances, such as, projectors and/or whiteboard devices, which may be commonly found in the aforementioned settings. The effort for configuring clients, particularly in facilities having many areas using multiple wireless networks (e.g., universities, conference centers, etc.) and/or having multiple networked resources (e.g., wireless projectors), may be significant. Such efforts may entail the reconfiguration of clients as they move among different areas within a facility.